


death approaches on paper wings

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Finals Week, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura is slowly dying from her finals, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: Finals week, need we say more?





	death approaches on paper wings

**Author's Note:**

> (Ok it’s not actually finals for me just yet but there are some many things I have coming up due and I’m freaking the fuck out. And yes, I’ve been doing all of these things for like the past week. Judge me.)
> 
> (Also this is like totally not implied SasuSaku)

 

_“What are thoooooooose?!”_

He honestly should’ve expected this. Why he didn’t, Sasuke had no idea. It happened at the end of every single semester since the third year of high school. He’d just wanted to come home to a mostly quiet house, so long as Kisame wasn't playing the new Call of Duty with Hidan.

Naruto and Sakura were the reason he couldn't have nice things.

“What the fuck are you two doing.” His voice was desert dry with no inflection and yet Naruto _still_ perked up. 

“Teme! It’s about time you showed up!” Sasuke winced in the barely-there Uchiha way as Naruto waved a sliced of pizza around. If he stained the white carpet, there was going to be hell to pay and it wasn’t going to be paid out by Sasuke. “You almost missed all the food!”

“Naruto, shut the fuck up. If I don’t have these diseases memorized by 8 am tomorrow morning, I'm not going to pass my exam and it’s your head that’ll roll in payment,” Sakura snapped, biting down viciously on the end of her pink pen. Her eyes darted over the textbook at blinding speed; Sasuke got a headache just watching her. With a sigh, he stepped out of his shoes, noting Naruto’s bright orange Nikes tossed haphazardly next to Sakura’s neatly placed sparkly flats. A much larger pair of tabi sandals and slightly smaller tennis shoes indicated that his brother and roommate were also home. 

Sasuke sighed again. Tonight was going to be a long night. 

Naruto and Sakura had been crashing at his place the week of finals for the last, oh, ten years or so. Naruto and Sasuke had long since graduated from university but Sakura, the masochist, had decided she wanted to kill herself via med school. 

Junk food was scattered across the coffee table among the piles of Sakura’s textbooks. Naruto’s bright self was sprawled across the table in the few uncovered spots while Sakura hunched over her books, like some sort of primordial monster.

“Who let you two in and why the _hell_ are you blasting Vines while Sakura is studying?” Sasuke dropped down next to Sakura, reaching across the table to grab a Mounds bar while she muttered chemical equations under her breath, handily ignoring him. Naruto fiddled with his computer as he crunched through two packages of Nerds at the same time. "Also why hasn't she killed you, dobe?”

“Who let them in? That would be me, bitty Uchiha,” a giant blue man grinned, entering the living room and reaching for a piece of pizza. Sakura snapped and hissed, pulling the box closer to her and actually _growling_. Kisame held his hands up in surrender.

“Easy, kitten, I just want a piece, not your firstborn child.” 

“ _Mine._ ”

“Kisame, don't ever call her that again. Please. For everyone’s sake.” Naruto was laughing fit to beat the band at the byplay, not at all noticing Itachi swooping in like a silent bat and snagging a slice of pizza while Sakura was distracted. The shouting match between Sakura and Kisame was likely to last for a while and no doubt bring their neighbors over to yell at some point. But her flushed state _did_ bring Sasuke’s attention to her appearance. 

Not that he paid any sort of attention to Sakura’s appearance, _nii-san why are you smirking like that?_

Her hair was pulled up in two twin buns, Standard Sakura Studying Hairstyle #3, if he remembered correctly. Her oversized, deep blue sweatshirt was falling off one shoulder and those sweatpants were not hers, that he _did_ know. He didn’t remember Sakura owning a pair of Whirlpool Track Team sweatpants-she'd avoided anything that held even a whiff of athleticism outside kickboxing through high school. Bright purple glasses were perched on her face. She looked exhausted, though that was also no doubt brought on by the excessive amounts of energy drinks and bottled Starbucks she’d consumed over the course of the evening. No less beautiful, in Sasuke’s eyes.

“C’mon, Naruto, if you’re subjecting us to a movie or Youtube while we’re studying, at least put on something that isn't the same Vine compilation over and over again."

“WE ARE NOT WATCHING BEAUTY AND THE BEAST AGAIN, SACCHAN. IT’S NOT HAPPENING.”

“Party pooper,” the girl muttered, absently pawing for her pizza box. “Are there any more Smarties?” Sasuke silently passed her another package that’d been hidden among the rubble. 

It was going to be a long night, no doubt filled with death, tears, and destruction, but if Sasuke had to face a night like this with anyone, he’d choose Sakura and Naruto. 


End file.
